


Sweet Shop Lexie bean

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Series: Random, cute fluff moments...... [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lexa gains a job sweet pulling, Muscle Shirts, jelly Clarke, legit the teeniest, lexa was a tal noodle, muscle lexa, now she's a tall muscly noodle, rock sweet puller Lexa, tiny clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: Lexa gains a job in a sweet shop, pulling rock candy. Clarke's jealous af, the end. :) Quite cute tbh





	Sweet Shop Lexie bean

 “Hey, hey, woah. Eyes off!” Lexa smirks as Clarke Griffin, lioness, spoilt party-girl, daddy’s girl, pushes another girl away from her. She can’t help but admire the fire in such a small person, who’s traits are half true, half false.

 What most don’t realise, is that Clarke Griffin is most certainly a lioness, but is not spoilt; well, she is, but by Lexa and Lexa only.

 She slowly shows a few front teeth as her smirk widens into more of a grin as the other girl makes a noise of exasperation and pushes the blonde back. This only serves to anger the short blonde further and she pushes the other once more.

 “She’s mine.” She growls, stepping further in-front of her much, much taller brunette girlfriend. “Should’ve noticed her back when I wasn’t dating her. Which was like, year 8, by which time you’d be considered a pedo.” The other girl scoffs, looking at the blonde in disgust. Eyes that never once flicked in lexa’s direction now look at her, pleading for help. All Lexa can do is shrug with a slight quirk of the lips, looking away and down at her neatly trimmed nails.

 She listens as the pair struggle a little longer before the intruder huffs and storms off, all the way back to fence separating society from this little field pocket, a small thicket of bushes and a few trees off to the side.

 “God, what is it with you and girls? It’s like, the moment you started wearing muscle tops they just swarmed, like flies around shit. I swear to God, not that you’re shit Lexa, but if you were you’d legit be the nicest smelling shit out there. Where was I going with this? Look! There’s an-“ She’s cut off as Lexa pulls her into a kiss, her fingers digging lightly into the roots of her hair and rubbing soothingly at the base of her neck.

“Clarke.” She whispers, smirk still present as she pulls back from silencing the blonde, she can feel a slight twinge in her lower back as she keeps leaning down to keep their faces level. “Stop worrying, and FYI, I wouldn’t be the shit, I’d be fly.” She clicks and does a single finger gun, the other hand still buried in blonde locks.

 The blonde takes a moment to register the terrible pun before groaning and covering her face. “Ugh, you’re getting worse at those.” She inches closer to the brunette’s side…Lexa knows exactly what’s going to happen.

 She looks down at the pouting blonde, watching as a hand sneaks up from her own hand, up her forearm and slowly closing around her bare bicep. She waits, counts to three then she smiles as she tenses the exact moment she feels a squeeze.

 She chuckles. “Are you better now that you’ve felt my arm up?” She covers the hand on her arm with the opposite hand, and squeezes.

 A slight nod. “Is it my fault that I get upset that girls are noticing you? I had you first and then you started that _job_ , and they just come out of no-where.”

 “Welp…now you know how I felt when you had everyone throwing themselves at you. Especially when it was prom. Wearing that _ever_ so scandalous dress.” She can see Clarke pout, her lower lip jutting out enough for her to see, before big wet eyes stare up at her. “Oh, no you don’t. Put those tears away.” The blonde’s chin wobbles and her eyes grow even wetter.

 “Only if you kiss it better.” Lexa stares down at the blonde, before looking over the field at the distant school and then back to the shorter girl’s face. She sighs.

 “Fine, but don’t you dare blame this on me.” A brilliant smile breaks out on Clarke’s face as she stands on her tip-toes, still no-where near waiting lips.

 “Will. You. Just…” She grabs onto the collar of the muscle-tank Lexa’s wearing and drags her down to her height. “There.”

***

 “Ooohh, I really hate your job right now, you’ve even got the waiter flirting with you, and he’s gay.” She waves over at Miller her long-time friend, now working in the pub they’re sat in for their date.

 “What?! How’s that my fault? I needed money, the job was going and I fit the requirements.”

 “Yeah, but did you really have to gain so many muscles? I could grate cheese on your abs. What happened to the dorky noodle I fell for? Now she’s a dorky muscly noodle instead.” She huffs and takes a sip of her J2O.

 “Y’know, J2Os are like fifty percent sugar.” Clarke wiggles in her seat, shrugging, she doesn’t care, it’s sweet, she has a sweet tooth. She glares as Lexa slurps from her glass of apple juice, just to spite her. “I already feed you enough sweets.”

 “Yeah because you don’t eat them, who applies for a job that requires them making something they don’t even like. It’s like me working in a cheese factory.” She shivers as she glares at those staring at her girlfriend.

 She grunts as she flops back into the fake black leather seats. “Ugh, why have I not had food yet? Lexaaaaaa.” She whines. All Lexa can do is snicker and Clarke sulks.

 A few seconds later and a plate of pasta is placed in-front of her causing an ‘ooh’ to come out and an excited wiggle.

“Does anyone ever tell you, that you’re the definition of hangry?” Clarke squints at the brunette before nicking one of her slices of cucumber. “Woah, no need.”

 “Well, don’t tease me about food. Food is love, food is life.” They burst out laughing as they finish their food and natter between themselves and occasionally Miller, who replenishes Clarke's glass far too may times.


End file.
